


The Neighbor

by linvro21



Series: The Roofer and The Neighbor [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen enjoys the view of the neighbor next door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Neighbor

'Fuck hot days and leaky roofs,' Jensen thinks as he climbs the ladder to start the day's work.

He takes his shirt off. He's thankful for the blue baseball cap that prevents the sun from burning too hot, but he wishes he wore shorts to his brown work boots today.

He swears under his breath as he lugs the makeshift ladder over to the other side of the roof.

Jensen turns his head and looks right at a guy in the neighboring property.

'Oh yes,' Jensen thinks.

The neighbor is just wearing jeans, and from what Jensen can make out, looking hot doing so.

His muscles are clearly defined as he's leaning on the window frame – brown hair falling in his face – his other hand is resting on his crotch.

Jensen winks at the guy, takes off his cap, slings it on backwards, and smiles like he means it.

'I would totally tap that,' he thinks.

Jensen starts yanking off the old tiles. He stealthily keeps watching the neighbor as he throws the tiles down.

'Oh fuck, he's moving his hand over his dick!'

“Jensen!” Chris yells form the yard. “Throw the damn tiles _in_ the fucking dumpster!”

Jensen stands up, flips Chris the bird and turns around to work at a higher part of the roof. He makes sure his assets are on full display for the hot neighbor.

Jensen looks through his legs and sees the guy unbuckling his belt and opening his jeans.

'This must be my lucky day,' Jensen thinks, as the guy spits in his hand, slides it in his jeans and starts stroking.

Jensen's feigning work now, enjoying the private porn show.

He sees the neighbor closing his eyes, breaths becoming erratic, sweaty muscles contracting as his orgasm hits. The guy looks insanely hot.

Jensen can't help but stare openly.

When the guy opens his eyes, he looks straight at Jensen.

'Seize the day, Jensen,' he thinks to himself.

He takes out a marker from his pocket, picks up a wooden shingle and writes his phone number down. As he regains eye contact with the hot guy, Jensen throws the shingle in the neighboring backyard.

Jensen raises his hand mimicking a phone as he wordlessly mouths 'call me'.

'Thank god for hot neighbors,' Jensen thinks as he resumes his work on the roof.


End file.
